


Ut Amor

by Silver Lioness (Rumpels_Darker_Dearie)



Series: Bakers Dozen [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Historical AU, Lily is an Outcast, Lucius is a Roman General, Master/Slave, Non magic AU, Roman AU, Severus is Lucius War Advisor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpels_Darker_Dearie/pseuds/Silver%20Lioness
Summary: 20 years after the initial Roman Invasion General Lucius Octavius Maleverus is keeping a rebellion down in Anglesey when a girl with long red hair as bright as burnished copper and eyes as green as dark leaves in summer is found stealing food by Argus, Keeper of the Stores. He had to have her!





	Ut Amor

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the LJ Community Rarepair_shorts.

**UT AMOR**

 

Did it always have to rain here? General Maleverus stormed into his campaign tent shivering from the harsh rain. Why was it so cold here? He wrapped a fur around his shoulders. Severus, his Advisor, was studying the maps of Anglesey.

“What’s the matter, General?”

“This weather would test Minerva’s patience,” Lucius hissed. “No wonder they’re called savages.”

“We can’t all own olive groves and vineyards, General,” Severus smirked. “Looks as if you’re wanted.”

Lucius turned to see an elderly soldier gripping tightly onto a young redhead’s arm. She snarled and gnashed her teeth speaking curses in Welsh Gaelic, dirt stained her flesh. The girl looked as if she’d been living under a hedge.

“Caught her stealin’ from our stores!” the soldier growled. “Argus, Sir, keeper of the stores.”

“What do you suggest I do with her?”

“Flog ‘er as punishment to the natives.”

Lucius tilted his head, he used the fletch of an arrow to brush her knotted locks aside and found himself staring in the greenest eyes he’d ever seen.

“What shall I do with you, hmm?”

Another string of curses that was probably aimed at his manhood, his forces: “If she is stealing from our stores she has no family who cares for her whereabouts,” Lucius sighed. “Severus, take her to my private tent, give her a bath – a toga – and _brand_ her. I shall teach this heathen some Roman manners.”

Severus did so, he held her as if she were a fine Roman lady. She peeked distrustfully at the raven haired roman but allowed herself to be led. The woman was too starving to fight. She realised she’d got caught and had to suffer the consequences.

Later that evening, Lucius walked into his tent and saw her standing at the entrance. Completely clean she looked beautiful, if a bit thin, her hair fell like the licks of flame in the camp that kept the lower ranks warm. She had moved to the centre still shivering.

“Hmm,” he said walking around her, “do you have a name?” She said something Welsh which Lucius did not understand: “Your skin is as white as the purest Lily,” he purred.

She sighed and rolled her eyes but nodded her agreement. Lucius touched the brand: “This means you’re my slave,” he explained. “That means you do what I want, whenever I want, wherever I want – nod once if you understand?” Thankfully she did. “Can you speak Latin, you have my permission to speak?”

“Yes, General,” her voice was soft as pleasing as her complexion. “My father was a Roman merchant.”

“Why were you stealing from our stores?”

“The people are afraid of me,” she said. “Say I have bad luck following me around.”

Explains why she was feral looking: “Are these claims substantiated?”

“No General.”

“Then…”

“My parents died, my jealous sister spread vicious lies about me – I refused the man she married,” well, Lucius sighed, she claimed to be half Roman. She had to be 16, 17 at most. So, it fit with the first invasions. “Anything else you wish to know?”

“Have you taken a man?”

At this she blushed: “No sir, I was meant to marry the local Potter’s eldest son, but he also believed the rumours.”

“Such tragic suffering, you _have_ to be desperate. I understand your motives but you _did_ commit a crime,” Lucius drawled in well enunciated Latin. “Stealing from the Roman Amy, who are fighting to keep order amongst the empire. What do you think I should do?”

“Flog me, as the old grease man said.”

“Severus is my ad…”

“Not Severus,” her eyes lowered shyly. “The other one.”

“I think I shall use a different form of punishment,” he said pushing down the sleeve of the toga. “I want you to fall on your knees, hands behind your head, legs spread so I can see all of you.”

“Yes sir!” Lily dropped calmly on the soft fur rug. Her face resolute, not a single tear track painted her cheeks.

“For future purposes I’m General Lucius Octavius Maleverus, you address me as General in public, Sir in private, Lucius in bed. Nod once for yes and twice if there’s something you don’t understand.”

To his relief she nodded. Something told him she’d done this before. There wasn’t a hint of fear. “All right, I’m going to lead you to my bed, you look as cold as I am. You may relax.”

With a sigh of relief Lily got up in a crouching position, allowing Lucius to look at the core, the centre of femininity, her labial folds were showing signs of arousal. Lucius called in Severus: “Take off my armour, Severus. I know this isn’t your job remit, but this will be worth your salt.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lily began to unclasp her toga at the shoulders: “No, I want you semi-clothed,” Lucius said.

Her cheeks were damask as a rose, her lips pouted prettily. She lay on the bed twisting her body into a position she thought would appeal. “On your back will do,” Lucius said.

Severus had finished removing Lucius armour, her eyes widened at his girth and fearfully she gulped: “This is _all_ for you,” Lucius smirked showing the dimples in his cheeks all women fell for and it seemed she was no exception, “Open your legs wide now – wider still, that’s it.” Flexing his muscles he took off his own under things and Lily blushed from head to torso. “I’m going to go straight in, as this is meant to be punishment, but if it hurts too much I’ll stop. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” she sighed impatiently.

Gently, Lucius hooked the back of her knees into the crook of my arms pulling her closer to the edge, When she was where Lucius needed her to be he took hold of his erection at the base, He pushed the bulbous head into her, she winced at the size difference already, but he calmed her. No sound was heard whilst he was slowly pushing in inch-by-inch.

“You’re doing well, love,” he crooned at the point of her hymen breaking. Kissing the tears that softly tracked down her face. “Almost there.”

There he was. He did not wish to do anything but get her used to the feel of him inside her. Once Lily had taken in some deep breaths, he stroked her hair aside and searched for permission in her eyes, she smiled artlessly: “I’m sure movement is involved,” she said.

“Cheeky,” he grinned.

Earnestly he rutted her, his arms stroking and caressing her legs, his hands massaged her soft bottom. Sweat formed as they continued to thoroughly mate. It did not take long for her release and she cried his name out like he was her new deity. The walls clamped around his engorged penis; pumping him, urging his own release. He screamed out the name he had given her, expelling his load into her body, before he collapsed on top of her, allowing their sweat to mingle.

“You know,” he gasped when his powers of speech returned. “I don’t think I am going to let anyone joy of you. You’re mine, marked as mine, and I can’t wait to have a child with you, see you gravid…”

Lilium sighed as she felt deliciously decadent, she turned and pressed a kiss to his temple. “As you wish, Lucius.”


End file.
